Lapis Dragon
}} Breeding The can be bred using a Thunder Dragon and a Sandstorm Dragon, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates Gallery LapisDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2014.jpeg|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2014 LapisDragonInfoSale.jpg|Lapis Dragon "Sale" Notification 2014 LapisDragonLimitedSaleFacebookNotification2015.jpg|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Notification 2015 LapisDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2015.jpg|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2015 LapisDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2015.jpg|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2015 LapisDragonInGameNotification2015.jpg|Lapis Dragon In-Game Notification 2015 LapisDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2015.jpg|Lapis Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2015 LapisDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2015.png|Lapis Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2015 LapisDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2016.jpg|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2016 LapisDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2016.png|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2016 LapisDragonInGameNotification2016.png|Lapis Dragon In-Game Notification 2016 LapisDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2016.png|Lapis Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2016 LapisDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2016.png|Lapis Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2016 LapisDragonLimitedSaleFacebookMessage2017.png|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale Facebook Message 2017 LapisDragonLimitedSaleInGameNotification2017.png|Lapis Dragon Limited Sale In-Game Notification 2017 LapisDragonInGameNotification2017.png|Lapis Dragon In-Game Notification 2017 LapisDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2017.png|Lapis Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2017 LapisDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2017.png|Lapis Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2017 LapisDragonHatch.jpeg|Lapis Dragon Hatch Menu LapisDragonGoal.png|Lapis Dragon Goal LapisDragonHint.jpg|Lapis Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *The , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on March 10, 2014, when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *The cannot breed with any other dragon, including breeding with another . *On March 6, 2015, The , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on March 9, 2015, when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *On March 25, 2016, The , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on March 28, 2016, when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *On June 22, 2016, an extra line was added to the end of the 's description stating: "This dragon cannot breed at this time." *On March 17, 2017, The was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on March 20, 2017, when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. Possible References *There are several references to the 20th century artist, Pablo Picasso: **Pablue Pickaxe is probably a corruption of his name, with the blue in Pablue being a reference to the colour of lapis lazuli, the mineral on which the is based. **The eccentric distortions of Pickaxe's spells are likely a reference to the strange style of Cubist paintings and sculptures. **The description of Pickaxe spending a long time studying only s is likely a reference to Picasso's Blue Period, during which time he painted almost solely with shades of blue and green. **Like Pickaxe, Picasso remains influential and admired in the art community to this day. **The developers choosing specifically "Pickaxe" as Pablue's last name might be due to the fact that Lapis Lazuli is in the popular game Minecraft. *The mention of depictions of the in ancient monuments is probably a reference to the use of lapis lazuli as a pigment in many works of art, and decoration in ancient sculptures and ornaments. *The news announcement for the arrival of the reads "A dragon fit for a king!" This is likely a reference to the frequent use of lapis lazuli by ancient Egyptians in the funerary objects of pharaohs, most notably in the death mask of King Tutankhamun. **The use of "tut,tut" in the goal completion text upon hatching a also points to this, as does the general style of the dragon. Its head is reminiscent of a pharaoh's headdress, and its wings and tail resemble Egyptian hieroglyphic/religious symbols. ** It may also however be a reference to the popularity of the pigment ultramarine - which is made from ground lapis - as clothing dye in the medieval ages. As lapis and therefore ultramarine was the most expensive of all pigments, royalty were some of the few who could afford it. The colour it produces thus came to be known as Royal Blue *The phrase "ancient desert monuments" may also be referencing the use of a Sandstorm Dragon in the breeding combination. Category:Limited Category:Gemstone Dragons Category:Epic Dragons